


Echoes

by faite



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Steve after their separation. Then after their reunion. (Comic)





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for the [Avengers Assemble Season 4 Countdown](http://cap-ironman.tumblr.com/tagged/aas4countdown) over at [Cap-IronMan](http://cap-ironman.tumblr.com/). Because Steve feeling lost and like a wreck is always good content.

* * *


End file.
